


College Romace|| SteveBucky College AU

by TheOneAndOnlyMeme



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMeme/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is an average college student, sharing a dorm with his Resident Advisor boyfriend, Steve Rogers. Everything seems right in the world until Bucky begins to struggle with his feelings. But they'll pull through... somehow they always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hall Monitor//Kitchen Fire

The walls echoed in tension, in sync with the clock counting down each second. It was as if the boys were lost in their own worlds. And for a moment everything was at peace, the two were focusing on two completely different yet important matters.

Click. Click.

The moment was gone. Bucky slowly placed his textbook against the hard surface of his desk.

"Steve," Bucky called out in his sweetest voice, "if you don’t put down the controller, may God help me I will break it."

"It's your Xbox?" Steve questioned, a sly smile forming against his features as he continued to play his 'very important' game.

"And I will gladly pay for a new controller." Bucky shot back, rising from his seat as he towered over the sitting Steve.

"Come on! You can study in our room!" The blonde whined, unwilling to drop his game.

"Well for some reason whenever I go into our room you seem to think it gives you the right to start shouting." Bucky emphasized and he slowly began to inch towards the Xbox itself.

Steve narrowed his eyes, watching as the latter slowly made his way towards his precious boyfriend's Xbox. "Don't you-" Steve was cut off by a small beeping noise, the screen turning black.

"Oh you did not." Steve shot up, attempting to catch up with the already running Bucky. "Come back here!"

"What are you going to do about it, Hall Monitor?" Bucky teased, turning to give the latter the finger teasing Steve's job as Resident Advisor 

"Shut it. Grease!" Steve called back, referring to Bucky’s middle school greased hair days. Bucky stopped, turning his head in shock.

"You promised never to mention that!" A offended gasp leaving his lips before the two fell to the ground, a grunt escaping the brunette's lips as he fell to the ground, his blonde friend falling on top of him.

"Dick." "I'm the dick?! You turned off my game! I was this close to beating that shit!"

"Language!" Bucky shouted, grinning as Steve took in a deep breath.

Now he knew what Bucky had to go through during the entire duration of his annoying button bashing.

Steve rolled his eyes, sighing as he leaned against Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky simply stretched his neck, allowing Steve nuzzle against him.

Bucky let out a small breath, content with the two's relationship. For once, everything was perfect.

No Wade to interfere, no one calling on Hall Monitor for a check up. They were alone, for once. Bucky rose an eyebrow as he felt Steve's lips curl into a wicked smile against his neck, of course he would mess up this perfect moment.

Bucky felt sturdy fingers grip at his sides, quickly lifting the brunette's shirt the latter began to tickle him.

Steve let out a laugh, proud that he managed something like that against his quick thinking boyfriend. "Steve, no! I have to study!" Bucky cried between laughs.

"Oh you weren't thinking about that thirty seconds ago." "Shut up!" Bucky yelped, an urgent knocking at the door pulling the two apart.

The two rolled apart, quickly making their way to the door. Steve opened it, leaning against the doorframe as a angry Scott Lang began to ramble about some vending machine.

Bucky approached the door, hearing Scott's small rant.

"No! Don’t bullshit me with that whole 'It's just one fifty Scott.' You're a college kid! That shit is worth a lot these days. How come our vending machines are so shit! Like look at the kids in the CB building, happy and healthy with their working vending machine!"

"Scott. They're probably happy and healthy because you're not there shouting about a fucking vending machine!" Sam groaned, trudging down the hallway with a large laundry basket.

Bucky watched in amusement as Scott began murmuring apologizes, running to Sam's side as he turned to Steve, "We demand a room in building CB!"

"No we don't." Sam rolled his eyes, walking back to their room. "

Why not? They have way more there to keep us all satisfied and we'll be happy! And-!" He was interrupted by a small kiss from his partner before turning back to Steve.

"We're staying here and that's final. There is nothing you can do to stop that." "Are you sure? I'd willing get rid of you, all you have to do is ask!" Steve almost begged as the two turned the corner, leaving him standing alone.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair before turning to the brunette.

"I better go fix that machine, knowing Scott this won't be the last time he complains about that dumb thing."

"Remember when you 'fixed' it last time?" Bucky smirked, making his way to the kitchen of their dorm.

"Shut it." Steve warned teasingly, a blush engulfing his features as he threw a light blue shirt over his torso.

"Whatever, what do you want for dinner?" Bucky asked, attempting to cover up his disappointment of seeing the other cover up. "Chinese food?"

"I need something I can cook Steve." Buck specified, taking out a few cooking materials.

"Well I don't want cereal for dinner, because that’s the extent of your cooking babe."

"How dare you. Get out right this second." Bucky glared, pointing to the door.

He was determined to cook for the two before returning to studying.

"My room." Steve argued as Bucky pushed him out and locked the door.

"Buck! I'm sorry!" He began knocking on the door as Bucky heated the oven. It was time for his stew casserole.

Carrots, yams, plums and some apple slices just to top of the flavor.

"I'll be back by dinner time!" Steve called out, causing Bucky to smile. Steve was going to love this.

The brunette went to quickly cut all of the ingredients, placing them in the large pot. He then placed some seasoning within the pot, knowing how much Steve liked spicy foods.

As soon as he placed the pot in the oven, he moved on to make desert. A knocking on the door caught his attention. He placed the materials down, moving to open the door.

"I swear to god Steve, if you're letting your boyfriend cook again." A deep voice exclaimed, fear and anger echoing from his sentence.

The brunette narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw the dark green shirt and handsome face. Sam.

"And what's so bad about my cooking?" "Bucky, man, I love you. Not really, I love Steve. But you're cooking stinks up the entire department."

"Well at least I don't need my man to order takeout for me. I can cook." Sam raised an eyebrow at the brunette, feeling slightly challenged.

"Are you saying I don't know how to cook because you're sadly mistaken kid."

"I'm not saying you can’t cook, I've just never seen your lazy ass cook."

At this the two scoffed at each other, Sam turning the other direction to walk back into his own tiny dorm.

Bucky groaned in frustration, how can Steve be friends with this guy? He doesn't even bother to try to like Bucky, he instead holds that one time the young brunette had got them all suspended for a week against him.

"'Oh, I'm Mister Grade A student.' My ass." Bucky whined, closing the door, well almost.

A foot managed to make it's way between the door and its frame.

"Ow!" The owner of said foot yelped, pushing the door open for himself.

Sam.

Shit.

"Here." Sam groaned, shoving a pink apron in the latter's hands, instantly wrapping his own body in a ridiculously small apron.

His muscles making the latter look awkward in his apron. The two got to work, despite small bickering, the two remained silent. Working hard at the task at hand.

A large puff of smoke emitted from the oven, leaving no smell indicating it's preparedness.

Instead Bucky tied his hair back, continuing to wipe at the counter.

No way in hell was he going to leave the place a mess.

Last time he did, he and Steve had thrown most of the items off of the counter in the midst of their make-out session. Least to say, Bucky regretted his choice of leaving his favorite box of cereal on the counter.

"Yo Bucky, what's cookin'?" Sam asked, wiping his hands on one of the dishwasher towels.

"Uh carrot cake? The one we just made?" Bucky responded confused as a loud beep went off, Sam's features forming into one of fear and regret.

"Bucky!? Why is the cake in the damn casserole?!" Sam called out, turning off the oven as a large fire began to make its way out of the metallic pot.

"Fuck! What do we do?!" Sam yelled, throwing off his apron as he turned to run to the door,

"Hall monitor! Hall monitor!"

"Don't call Steve! He'll leave me sexless for a week!"

"I don't care?!" Sam yelled, disgusted by Bucky's instant worry of sex.

The door swung open, a kid walking through the door. Bucky could instantly tell they were a freshie.

"Um? What’s happening?" The kid asked, turning to the two panicking males.

"Oh! New guy! Help. Get the Hall Monitor!"

"Don't!" Bucky called out as he turned to exit the room in a rush.

"Hey! I'm Bucky! Nice to meet you!" Bucky grinned, offering his hand to the young boy. Pete took Bucky's hand, shocked at the brunette's calmness.

"Now, do me a favor. Walk back to your room, pretend none of this happened. And whatever you do. Do not tell anyone." Bucky demanded, his voice low as he offered the latter his exit.

Pete left, leaving no question as to whether he would comply or not.

Bucky assumed he would. All he knew was that the Freshie simply scoffed before leaving their dorm.

Bucky turned back to Sam, watching as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and began to spray the white foam over the large flames.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?"

"I hate you and your boyfriend." Sam sighed, dropping the extinguisher, leaving the dorm.

"Hey Steve, your boyfriend has a surprise for you. Lots of white stuff." Bucky's heart dropped.

"Uhm? Thanks for the warning." Steve chuckled a bit, closing the door behind him. He threw off his grease stained shirt as he made his way to the kitchen, his eyes instantly landing on his partner sulking in the corner of the mess.

He dropped the tool box and ran over to the latter, pulling him into a hug.

"Bucky are you okay? What happened?" Bucky let out a frustrated breath, blowing at a piece of hair escaping his ponytail.

"I fucked up the cooking, and the kitchen set on fire, and now we're not even going to have money to buy dinner since we're probably going to have to pay for the kitchen and, I don't know." Bucky groaned, pulling away from Steve as he kicked at the burned pot.

He retracted his foot in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Whatever." He mumbled, turning away from the latter.

Steve sighed, a small smile forming on his lips as he sat next to the brunette.

He nudged his shoulder against the latter, his smile widening as he felt the brunette place his head on his shoulder.

The blonde inhaled the smell of the latter's green apple scented shampoo.

Letting out a small breath he placed a kiss on Bucky's lips.

"Bucky, I love you. I don't care that you burned down the kitchen. We could always use the cafeteria!" Steve grinned, wrapping an arm around the latter.

He comfortably rubbed at the latter's back watching as Bucky slowly nodded, relaxing into his touch.

"You sure you're not mad?" Bucky asked, worry lacing through his voice.

“Buc, I'm not mad. I was worried sick that you got hurt! I don't want you to think I'm only worried about some dumb kitchen.”

“But it's expensive.”

"It won't cost much babe. And I'm not even that hungry." Steve began placing kisses on the latter’s cheek, attempting to reassure him.

"Mhm, more like you're thirsty.." Bucky snorted turning away from the latter's kisses, causing him to place kisses on the brunette's neck.

"Me? Never." Steve murmured against his neck, pulling away as he stood up, pulling the latter alongside with him.

He lead the brunette to the couch, falling alongside the latter. Bucky let out a small sigh, cuddling close to the blonde.

"You know, cuddling won't just make our problems disappear."

"I know. I'll definitely start giving you cooking lessons." A smack was heard against the blonde's bare chest.

"Shut up." Bucky kissed Steve, tangling their legs as he laid on top of him.

Steve snaked his arms around the brunette's body, squeezing his ass teasingly.

"Hey!"

"Hand slipped?"

Bucky clicked his tongue giving Steve a knowing look.

Despite Steve's virgin Mary looks, he's most definitely something else. Steve left his left hand on the latter's ass, using his right to slowly bring Bucky back into a kiss.

The two spending most of their night pressing against each other in a small memorable way. Bucky’s hands laid tangled in Steve’s blonde locks, the two gently pulling at each other before simply outlining each other features.

Bucky loved cooking. And procrastinating. He’ll study tomorrow


	2. Jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark has arrived, asking for a parent meeting with a lot of different intentions. Bucky is used to men oggling Steve but that won't stop him from being jealous.

Bucky tapped away at his keyboard, images of some art engulfing the screen.

He began scrolling when Steve rushed in, wearing his fancy dress shirt and a pair of nice jeans. 

Bucky rose an eyebrow, earlier Steve was wearing a v neck and jorts. 

"What's up?" Bucky asked, moving the laptop from his lap and onto the couch. Stretching his legs as he did so. 

"Parent meeting. Pete's dad is worried about the safety of the dorms. He wanted to talk about it."

"Tsk, want me to get dressed and help you out?" Bucky offered, standing up from his spot.

"Well funny you mention that, the meeting is here."

"Steve." Bucky warned, panic evident in his eyes. The dorm was a mess, with its burnt down kitchen and Steve's sketches lying on the floor.

"We have like ten minutes, no worries!"

Why was Bucky in love with this idiot.

Quickly he tied up his hair, rushing to pick up any piece of filth he saw on the floor. 

Steve joined in after he buttoned up his shirt, groaning as he saw the kitchen. 

While Bucky was sad Steve promised to clean it for him. And no way in hell is Steve going to go back on his word.

Bucky raced to their room, grabbing one of his own dress shirts and quickly got dressed. He made sure to fix his ponytail before heading back to the main room.

Steve had finished cleaning, drowning in the couch's fluffiness. 

"How was cleaning the kitchen?" Bucky beamed, laying down across the latter's chest. 

"You know I love you, but you're banned from the kitchen."

Bucky gasped, chuckling as he tangled his fingers with Steve's. 

The two groaned as there was a knock at the door, pulling away from each other as Steve moved to open the door.

"Resident advisor?" The man asked, Bucky gave a small smile, attempting to seem polite. Many people have told him he seems a bit cold to first approach.

"Yes, hello I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you Mr. Stark."

Stark gave Steve a quick look over, a smirk crossing his face as he offered his hand out to the latter. 

"It's nice to meet you too, but please call me Tony."

Bucky's smile wavered, confused as to why the man suddenly became so interested in his boyfriend.

"So, come in. I know you're a busy man and you'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Oh no, I don't mind. I was just worried about my son. I'd like to know whether this dorm is safe for Pete." Stark asked, focusing on Steve as he walked past Bucky. 

Bucky sighed, already knowing this was going to be an annoyance.

Bucky was used to other men oggling his boyfriend. 

It never stopped him from being jealous. 

"Of course! If I had a kid with my partner I'd be worried too! Trust me I respect any father that goes to this level."

Bucky held back a scoff. Steve was such a kiss up. A cute one, but a kiss up nonetheless.

"Partner? Are you two a thing?" Stark asked, finally glancing at Bucky.

Bucky gave a small smile as he responded. 

"Of course not. Relationships amongst the dorms are banned completely."

"Really?" Stark asked, intrigued.

"Yes." Steve nodded, glancing at Bucky with an 'I owe you one' face.

Steve unlike Bucky, would always try to rebel against that rule. And anytime someone asked he would firmly say he was with Bucky.

But Bucky knew that saying that in this meeting would cause some issues.

The meeting continued, Stark finally putting himself in a professional standpoint. Occasionally he would flirt, confused as to how Steve wouldn't respond. 

There was a crash outside, a loud noise filling their room.

"What was that?" Stark asked, looking up from Steve and over to Bucky as if he would know.

"I'll handle it no worries." Bucky smiled, exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed Bucky reached to pull at his own hair, sighing as he felt his pony tail instead.

Bucky turned to storm to Sam and Scott's dorm, knocking before calling out, "Don't be naked!"

Scott opened the door, his hair sticking in multiple directions, Sam laying back against their bunk beds giving Bucky a harsh look.

"What?"

"Quit the hate sex, Steve is having a parent meeting in our dorm."

"Why isn't he in the office for that shit?" 

"I don't know. This guy asked for a meeting in the building his son was in." Bucky rolled his eyes turning to walk away.

"Bucky wait." Sam called out, standing up as he pulled up his jeans.

"Why do you look pissed off." Sam asked, adding on, "Well. More than usual."

"This guy has been flirting his ass off with Steve. Honestly I wouldn't be shocked if he hasn't already tried to make a move on him. And I can't tell him off or else Steve will get fired and I'd have to move." Bucky vented, slowly starting to pace in small circles.

"Stop it. You know how I hate circle paces." Scott groaned, placing a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Listen tough guy. You need to man up. How do you think I got with Sam?"

"Begging." Sam and Bucky spoke in sync, Bucky cracking a smile.

"Sam, you and I both know that's not true." 

"Okay whatever, but listen man. It's one meeting. Steve loves you and trust me. We can all hear it. Like every night." Sam reassured, pushing Bucky slowly out of the dorm. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, his cheeks burning at Sam's words. 

With another sigh, Bucky went back into his room.

"God, that was the most frustrating flirting session I've ever had. He's like a rock, ya know that? Is he always like that?" Tony complained to Bucky as he walked in.

Bucky simply shrugged before heading into the burnt kitchen, getting a bottle of water. 

"You know it's rude to ignore guests." Tony called out, a small smile playing on his lips as Bucky stepped out of the kitchen.

"Well I'm sorry. What would you like? Some water or some snakies?" Bucky asked, holding back another eyeroll. 

"Sassy. What's up with you?"

"Long day."

"Well yeah, I wouldn't like it if someone was flirting with my guy either."

Bucky rose an eyebrow, confused. 

"Listen man, I've seen the way he looks at you. You two are obviously together. And you're reaction obviously proves it. I'll back off." Tony smiled, standing up as he walked past Bucky and left.

"What? Oh, goodbye Mr. Stark!" Steve called out as he entered the main room. "What happened?"

Bucky simply quickly ran up to the latter, and pressed his lips against Steve's. 

Steve blinked before responding, pressing the latter against the wall.

He pulled away for a split second, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why...?"

Bucky only grabbed the latter's shirt and pulled him towards the brunette's lips.

Bucky laced his legs around Steve's hips, leaning his head against the wall as the blonde began kissing down the latter's collarbone.

Steve held him up, biting down on the brunette's soft skin.

Bucky let out a small groan as Steve began to slowly unbutton the latter's shirt.

Steve's hands roaming along Bucky's body, the brunette pulling on the latter's blonde hair. 

Nothing was sexier than seeing Steve with messy hair. 

Steve held onto Bucky's legs, taking him to the small coffee table. 

Steve pushed away the items on the table, a loud crash could be heard as he laid Bucky on the table.

Soon Bucky laid against the table with only his boxers on, Steve pressing kisses down the brunette's thighs. 

There was a large knock on the door, Steve refusing to pull away.

"Don't be naked!" A voice called out, the two pulled away frustrated. 

"Fucking Scott."

"I hate our friends."


	3. A Double Date Gone Wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha goes to her trusty friend Bucky for a bit of help with figuring out what her crush was really into. So of course that leads to a double date... gone wrong.

Bucky was in a stump, he couldn't focus! 

All he saw was an old professor pacing the front of the room with rambles escaping his mouth about some type of prehistoric trade deal. 

The brunette only took the class to learn about the cool stuff about the World Wars. Of course he knew the basics, but he knew there had to be deeper conspires. Instead he was placed in the most boring atmosphere with the most boring government talkings.

He was lost in his own little world, thinking of the future and how it would turn out. Bucky would never tell Steve of his little list of wants of course. 

First of all, they'd live together in the city with a dog. Steve would be a journalist and Bucky would train to become an amazing boxer. 

"James!" A voice crackled, startling him from his thoughts. No one dared call him James, only one woman had the balls. 

Natasha. 

"Stop sitting there, class is over." Natasha was one of Bucky's really good friends, they had taken a boxing class together before realizing that they also shared the same language and history classes.

"Oh but I was really enjoying the view!" Bucky whined, unwilling to move from his spot. 

Of course he started moving his ass once seeing the glare he was getting from the red-head. 

"I'm up! Jesus woman no need to admire me so!" He teased, knowing that her glare had hardened without even looking. He was a bit busy grabbing his notebooks, which were practically empty. All of his notes were on his laptop.

The two dated for a short period of time, it was pretty nice but after a while the two realized they were just friends that made-out a lot. So that ended quite quickly.

"With a face like that I wouldn't call it admiring, babe." She purred, walking alongside Bucky as they headed for the gym. 

It was a tradition of theirs, every Wednesday they would hit up the gym together and rant about their angers from that week. Usually Bucky did all the talking since Nat was better at handling her anger... but this week was different. 

While spotting him, she would not shut up about her little crush. 

"He's ugly anyway Nat." He grunted, lifting the weight as far from his chest as possible. 

"Shut it!" She exclaimed in Russian, jokingly walking away from Bucky. 

The brunette panicked and nearly dropped the weights onto his tiny chest. 

Natasha ran back, lifting the weights from his innocent chest with a cackle. 

"Next time don't be so judging. He's got a sweet heart! I just can't tell if he's... You know." 

"You know you can say the word gay around me."

"Not the point!" She sighed, "He's always giving me these mix signals." 

Bucky sighed, giving off a small chuckle. He remembered the days when Steve swore he was hetero. 

He proves Bucky wrong every night. 

"Want me to do some investigating?" Bucky offered, teasingly wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh no, no, no! He doesn't need to know I hang out with idiots like you." She declared, watching as he positioned himself behind the punching bag. 

The red-head's fists flew in a blur, creating a large smacking noise as she continued to ramble. 

"That and if he was gay he'd take it as flirting and then he'd find you cute and I'd want to hit your face." 

"Not any different from our usual interactions." He teased as to which she threw the punching bag hard against his body. Bucky let out a large 'omph' sound before sticking his tongue out at the latter. 

"How about a double date? Steve will be there! Which balances out my 'stupidity'." He offered, watching as Nat gave a disgruntled noise. 

"The Jorts queen?" 

"He'll dress appropriately!" 

Natasha slammed her hand against the punching bag, grabbing the bag in the midst of it's small swinging. 

"Fine. But I'm telling him we're hanging out. Don't you dare treat it like a date and act all lovey with Jorts." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bucky beamed into the mirror, watching as Steve began to slowly kiss the exposed skin of his neck. 

He felt a tug against his shirt and quickly threw it off. 

Bucky flipped their positioning and began to take control of Steve, exposing his chest whilst feeling his lower legs. 

The brunette began to place kisses down the latter's body, pushing Steve down onto the bed. 

The blonde chuckled, a moan threatening to escape his lips as Bucky bit his shoulder. Leaving a small hickie to accompany dozens from the night before. 

But sadly, Bucky's phone rang in the midst of them grinding against each other.

The brunette groaned, both from the phone ringing and the feeling of Steve against him. 

"Don't." Steve murmured against Bucky's lips, biting onto the pink skin. 

"Convince me." Bucky teased as the latter began to fumble with the zipper on his jeans. 

But the ringing never stopped, and the brunette was getting annoyed. Sighing he pressed a kiss against Steve's face before heading towards his phone. 

"Hello?" 

Bucky was greeted by a very sour voice, screeching about some arrangement they had. 

"Natasha when I said hang out I didn't mean tonight!" The brunette exclaimed, giving Steve an apologetic smile before running a hand through his hair.

"Well stop fucking Mr. Boy Toy and get dressed! You promised." She whined, using her most innocent voice. It was one that had always got Bucky to do anything for her. 

Sighing Bucky hung up and turned to Steve, an exasperated expression overtaking his features, "What do I have to wear?" 

Steve was ahead of the game, willing to do anything for Nat's love life. Bucky knew that Steve always felt as though the two still had a slight thing going on so maybe this would encourage him to loosen up around her. 

"Fancy casual." 

The two spent the rest of the hour getting ready, teasing one another. 

At one point Steve grabbed a gollap of his hair gel and attempted to gel Bucky's hair down as to which Bucky appropriately called him a bitch and fought away from the gel. 

After the two of them looked their 'sexiest' or so that's the way Pete called it as he passed them in the hallway. 

Pete was the Freshie from the days before, finally growing used to their craziness and Wade. 

Of course Bucky took an instant liking for the kid since he actually listened and didn't snitch on him. But then again Bucky was quite the scary figure.

Once they hoped onto Bucky's motorcycle they began to make their way to the cinema, where Natasha had set up the small 'hangout'. Now Bucky had the chance to really meet this guy and see what's up with him. 

Reaching the cinema Bucky could easily spot the red-head, watching as she twirled around in her little dress for the man himself. A small smile over took his features as he watched his best friend so happy. Taking off his helmet he turned to Steve who was adorably fixing his hair. He never liked having helmet hair opposed to Bucky who basically made it seem chic. 

The couple walked up to the two, Steve attempting to be as modest as possible by avoiding much physical contact. 

Bucky didn't mind too much, of course he missed Steve's touch but he didn't want Nat to kick his ass later for making it awkward. 

"Hey!" Steve beamed, pulling Natasha into a small hug, he may not like the closeness of the two but he sure as hell liked her. 

"Hey there big guy!" She beamed, pulling away from the hug, she wasn't a very touchy person. "Steve, Bucky, meet Clint!" 

The two turned to a slightly shorter man who offered a smile. Bucky still thought he looked a bit goofy. 

"To be more specific, I'm Steve and Mr. Gloomy is Bucky." The blonde teased, hinting that Bucky shouldn't be scrutinizing someone like that on their first encounter. 

"I'd like to think I'm Mr. Sunshine." Bucky spoke, taking the hint and offering Clint a handshake. 

"You definitely seem like it." Clint kid, taking the latter's hand for said handshake. Bucky dared him to comment on the tight grip he placed on his hand. 

Steve continued to create some banter, attempting to keep the atmosphere as light and enjoyable as possible. 

Natasha followed in suit, telling stories about her strange family's past. Once her mother attempted to convince a very young Natasha that she was related to Jesse from Full House. 

Bucky, barley listening began to skim the movie list. He had heard that story before so it was a simple repeat he decided he was tired of. Nothing very entertaining seemed to have been out, maybe a small action movie would entertain everyone. Turning to ask for opinions he came face to face with Clinton, who had been on the lookout for movies too. 

"What kind of movies is she into?" He asked, curiosity drawn across his face. 

"Nat? Uh she's into a lot. Horror and action mainly... she can't really stand the whole rom-com thing." Bucky spoke, feeling uncomfortable in the tiny situation. 

"That's cool." He hummed, "you two a thing?" Clinton asked randomly, startling Bucky. 

"Nat and I? No!" He spoke embarrassed that Steve and himself didn't seem more like a couple. 

"Oh. So I can... uh?" Clinton failed to find the words much to Bucky's relief. 

"As long as you don't hurt her. Because it would probably leave you broken physically rather than mentally." 

Clinton nodded, a slight smile over taking his features. Much to Bucky's distaste. 

He wasn't into the whole permission thing. If you really like someone you act upon those feelings instead of causing someone else to turn into a bumbling mess. 

At least that was his morals towards Steve. 

Bucky turned back to his friends, taking his place next to Steve. Unconsciously he placed an arm on the man's shoulder, watching as Steve gave him a light smile before turning back to converse with Nat and Clinton.

The brunette couldn't focus for the life of him. He was too busy disliking Clinton, he didn't know why it was just something about the way he carried himself. And his voice. And the fact that he knew he wasn't the one for Natasha. 

The group walked into the cinema, taking tickets for some horror movie that would result in Steve cuddling into Bucky much to Bucky's liking. But he decided that he had to tell Nat his opinion before she got too involved with Clinton. 

"We'll get some snacks! You guys get the seats." Nat chirped, practically sensing Bucky's urge to talk to her. 

Steve pouted at his boyfriend before deciding it was best to not argue. The two men headed inside while Nat turned to face Bucky with a beam. 

"I don't like him." 

Her beam was gone. 

"Why not?" She asked, a flicker of anger flashed through her eyes. Bucky wasn't surprised by the reaction. 

"He seems too wimpy. Like personality wise." He spoke, stepping into the concession's line. "Like a shy fuck-boy." 

Natasha squinted, glancing down at her nails before leaning back on her heels. "Oh and suddenly you know what I like?" 

It was when the red head was calm angry when people tended to get scared. Bucky was immune to this type of reaction. 

"I know you don't like guys like him." 

"This isn't your place." She started before her eyes flickered into his dark ones. "What do I like then? If you know so well." 

Bucky sighed, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped his ponytail behind his ear. "He just isn't the one for you." 

"Oh who is then? You? Because honestly James I'm so sick of you scrutinizing every man I've been with since we dated. You chose to break up with me. So stop messing with my love life when you don't have yours figured out." Her voice didn't skip a beat, she was cool and calm. Lacking emotion she turned on her heels and headed towards the theatre. 

Bucky was outraged, he didn't have a thing for her! At least nothing that could over-power his liking for Steve. So why did she have to throw that into his face like that. 

He just wanted the best for her! 

Like who? Yourself? 

Bucky snapped at himself, sighing as he ordered an icee and fries. The Icee for Natasha and fries for Steve. 

He loved Steve, he didn't need criticism for that. 

But something in him urged that he had a small flame with Nat. 

A lump formed in his throat as he entered the theatre, hearing the booming noises of the movie over take his senses. 

One thing he knew about this movie was that there was no way in hell he was going to be paying attention to it.


End file.
